


Frosting-Forged Friends

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Flash Fic, cake!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: While bound and covered in cake,  Nyssa meets someone who shares a mutual friend.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Frosting-Forged Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisbluespirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/gifts).

> For thisbluespirit.  
From the Genremixer prompt "Leela/Nyssa/ whump and Desserts/sweets" . More the latter than the former. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Trakenite’s eyes snapped open as a sweet sugary odour hit her nostrils and a noise like pounding rain had jostled her from sleep. She looked down to see her hands and feet bound to the floor and a rather perturbed=looking android covering her with thick layers of buttercream frosting and colorful candies. This had been a very strange day. After materializing in London, The Doctor had gone off to the Palace Theatre to catch up with some old friends. Nyssa, however, had ended up waylaid and captured in a sweet shop by an army of androids. Androids apparently programmed to turn whoever came into the shop into dessert. She leaned forwards in an attempt to break free of her restraints. 

“You must not move” came a voice near her. 

“Sorry?” asked Nyssa. On the other side of the room stood a woman. The animal-skin garb she wore was splattered with the same mixture of frosting and candy that now coated the Trakenite. But only one of her feet still appeared bound; the other restraints looking severed. 

‘The metal things are coming back” replied the other woman. “I can smell them. I am Leela of the Sevateem.” 

Nyssa sat back. “I’m Nyssa of Traken” she introduced. At her words, another few androids entered the room, these brandishing cake batter and whipped cream.  
“You were right” Nyssa noted to the warrior. “How did you get out of your restraints?” 

Leela smiled, pulling something out of her outfit. “ They have not taken my knife.” 

^^^  
It turned out that a bit of reprogramming coupled with some help from a fierce warrior was all the androids needed to stop them from turning more customers into confections. In the aftermath, Nyssa and Leela, frosting still coating their hands and clothes, talked for what felt like hours. 

“You are the last of your tribe?” Leela had asked.

Nyssa sadly nodded. “My home was destroyed. The Doctor has shown me so much of the universe. It’s become a new home. A new family. Even if sometimes our destinations are not exactly ideal.” 

Leela nodded. “My friend is trying to educate me about my ancestors. But many of their customs are very stupid.” 

Suddenly, the door to the sweet shop opened. In stepped a young fair-haired man with a pleasant face dressed in cricket clothes. 

“Nyssa?” he called. “Ah! There you are. “ 

The Trakenite inched close to her new friend. “Doctor, this is—” 

“Leela!” the Time Lord exclaimed as he embraced the warrior. “Terribly sorry I missed your wedding. How have you been?” 

The Sevateem woman looked at him, her expression one of confusion. “I do not understand. I have not married anyone." 

Her words were soon followed by a sound of footsteps and a long knit object trailing into the doorway. A long, colorful, rather familiar knit object. 

A sense of realization and urgency came over the Time Lord. "Oh. Still, lovely to see you." He quickly grabbed the Trakenite's hand. "Nyssa, Best if we leave now."


End file.
